


still here

by KimKanejae, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021 (COHKTO)



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band), Feel Ghood Music
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Blood and Gore, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/COHKTO/pseuds/WTF%20Korean%20Hip%20Hop%202021
Summary: Как бы Хёк ни пытался - животное начало в нём сильнее человечности.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	1. i'm (not) monster




	2. welcome to the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она покажет вам самый настоящий ад.


End file.
